Talk:Waste Not, Want Not
AFK KILLER!!! Muahaha. (Though seriously, where would this be useful, except against a warrior chasing a kiter)--Cursed Condemner 18:55, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :Use Spirit Shackles on a caster. TheDrunkenHobo 13:52, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe against Rits/Rangers casting Binding/Nature Rituals? :::Speaking of which, can this target Spirits (the description would imply so)? If so, it would always trigger against Nature Spirits, who never actually do anything.69.244.236.48 14:57, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Hmm, I think this would be useful in conjunction with Knockdown since you can't possibly be casting a spell or attacking when KD'd. Too bad Mesmers don't have a KD yet...Also, this is useful against foes using Signets. Like Resurrection Signet. (T/ ) 02:56, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Psychic Instability. Count Coolio 03:55, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::There's plenty of situations where you could activate this skill, especialy with its .25 second cast time. I like it since it adds another decent Energy gain skill tot he inspiration line which doesn't have an EXTREMELY annoying requirement. Zulu Inuoe 05:19, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Hm, well, I forgot about that Elite. Meh. Running Psychic Instability, though, you're more likely to be focusing on Domination Magic or Illusion Magic than Inspiration for your interrupts...and it's not exactly energy-intensive. (T/ ) 13:53, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Remember, though, that you don't actually have to be the person doing the knockdowns to make this work. Any energy-intensive Mesmer or Mesmer sub who's partying with a player using any knockdown-centered build can use this skill effectively. In fact, considering its relatively long recharge, a teammate with even one good knockdown skill (and good coordination) could be enough to let you use this as much as you want. Not that this skill is impressive enough to design a party build around, but if the knockdown teammate is already there...69.244.236.48 14:57, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Hmm good point. Since I'm always partying with Heroes and Henchmen I often forget that you can have other humans in the party and -gasp!- do teamwork. :p (T/ ) 15:00, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Or you could go good 'ol Blackout/Gale Mesmer and have decent energy management that does not require pre-cast and is not elite. Zulu Inuoe 18:30, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::There's plenty of times you could use this skill without comboing with other skills or knockdown. You might have to switch targets to do so, but if your a mesmer, you should be used to that. --Mooseyfate 10:34, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::That's what I said a couple of comments ago, I'm just suggestion blackout/gale because they all insist that nobody in the energy team is going to be just moving at one point or another. Zulu Inuoe 03:37, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Added trivia... might be wrong about that being otto flick it might have been Gruber or von Sthrom... anyways it is probabilly taken from there... and the icon of the skill looks more or less like the scene in the series when flick (or some other guy) held the coffe cup over his head.[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 11:25, 10 August 2007 (CDT) i think it would be better if it could steal energy. have a warrior running in and then cast this, the warrior loses energy and you get some. :There are very few Skills in the game that "steal" Energy...Guilt...Shame...Lyssa's Aura. The first two are Hexes, the last is an Elite Enchantment. This would be too powerful if it "stole" Energy. (T/ ) 23:50, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::That's why I like this spell, it's energy management with a very low cast time and recharge with also decent energy gain. I mean really, how many people actualy use Energy Tap/Energy Drain thinking "I'm going to e-denial!" I mean, sure they have the -benefit- of doubling as e-denial, but sometimes you just want energy management for yourself. Zulu Inuoe 08:31, 13 August 2007 (CDT) This skill is bugged. It states that the target cannot be casting a spell or attacking, but activating skills also prevents the energy gain. In addition I thought that it could be activated during the aftercast period, the way wastrel's demise is, but unfortunatly it doesn't return energy there either. So the only time this skill returns energy is if your opponent is knocked down, moving, or doing absolutely nothing. 69.177.238.166 19:47, 26 August 2007 (CDT)Alex This skill works against hostile spirits (of course, they have to be passive and not the attacking kind). This can help recharge your energy after a battle, or mid battle if you have good clicking hands. Another easy use is to hit melee characters as they run up to you. And of course, synergy with "You Move Like a Dwarf!" or a hammer-wielding Jora. Rette Alarix 15:35, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Do you think the icon of this skill is a bigger picture of confusing images? :LOL It is! Nice catch! Zulu Inuoe 15:47, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Almost, but not quite. This image has a white spot in the center of the hand, and the thumb is oriented more horizontally. I think it's just a similar style by the same artist.--Carmine 03:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Useless in PvE? I've found that most enemies, even casters, if not casting, is wanding you. Am I missing something, or would this be like 90% of the time pointless in PvE? -Wang 10:49, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, It is, 90% useless in PvE, I'll go for inspirational speech then this anytime (even if Drunk) in PvE. It may be useful if you cast it on a running foe, insert other choices here. Flechette 12:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Look at my note above. Since this skill is by far the best energy gain per second of any nonelite (except Power Drain), I try to bring it as often as possible. The most common use is on melee mobs running towards my group. You can also often tag them while they're chasing after the monk or something. Second most common use is against hostile passive spirits (ranger spirits and non-attacking ritualist spirits). In places like Slaver's Exile, you will never run out of energy with all the spirits everywhere. Third most common use is against foes that are knocked down. But you have to pay real attention to time those well. Rette Alarix 21:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) It is not that useless. I used it on PvE as a player quite a lot. The heroes know how to use this very well Icyangel Strawberry 13:06, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :This skill is terribad in pve. 87.189.227.168 11:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Try Imagined Burden + WNWN on a melee foe. Or Binding Chains. Or Pacifism. Lots of energy. Just have to time it right for the right foes...it's not useful on everyone in every situations: that would make this overpowered.--Carmine 19:57, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Interrupt and bug I don't think the bug is valid. I've used this when foes use Monster Skills and Signets and it works fine. On top of that, I found it interrupts most non-Spell/Attack skills (ex. Signets, Troll Unguent, etc). It could just be coincidence. I don't know if it provides energy still. --Guild of Deals 02:09, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Fixed a bug that caused the Mesmer skill Waste Not, Want Not to fail when it should not have failed. :With this game update, is this bug note null and void? Anyone that can test it? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:45, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I checked some: it activates during binding rituals, but fails immediately after an interrupt (timed with a hero).--Carmine 03:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::I've been using it a bit; seems to work fine during aftercast now, and properly activates on non-spell skills. Haven't tried it with interrupts yet. Snagretpudding 07:22, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Great Depression Reference Right? :nah, this is most likely based off the phrase because it's common. You could talk about the origins of the phrase, but that's not relevant. Ezekiel [Talk]